harry potter and the slytherin princess
by liam michael roberts
Summary: this will be a harry/pansy pairing and a molly and ron bashing good Dumbledore and at the start of the sixth book/year
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the slytherin princess

It's Harry's sixth year and is just coming to terms with his godfather death at the end of the fifth year. Harry was sitting at privet drive number 4 thinking about his secret crush on a certain slytherin princess known as pansy Parkinson. He had not told anyone but albus but that is because albus and Sirius had already worked it out and ask harry if it was true. Harry had said that it was true and that the only reason he had not told pansy how he felt was because he wasn't sure if she even liked him as she had always been mean to him and his friends. However a part a very large part had wanted to take her to a broom closet and snog her senseless he had always kept a distance from her so he did not get larger felling towards her. Now sitting on his bed all he could think about was that he was going to make sure that by the end of the next year him and pansy would at least be friends and hopefully more.

However at Parkinson manor pansy was thinking of a green eyed boy called Harry Potter and about her crush on him. Throughout the five years she had wanted to talk to harry and be his friend and then hopefully more later on. However she had to act like a mean slytherin to harry and his friends but she had always wanted to be kind but she always feared what Malfoy would do to her as she had heard that when Daphne who was in her year and one of the most beautiful girls in the school tried to befriend a boy from another house Draco had gone to her and taken her to his dorm and had taken something from her. Pansy did not want Draco to do that to her as she had always wanted that person to be harry so she had been saving herself for him. In her fifth year once she had heard of harry and a girl called Cho Chang who was also popularly the most beautiful girl in the school had just made out and had gotten themselves in a relationship and that day pansy spent the rest of the day in her dorm crying as she felt that the love of her life was dating someone else and out of jealousy she had helped Malfoy find out that harry had been training a bunch of students defence and she had thought that it was a good idea as their defence teacher wasn't teaching them anything and harry had always had the most experience of the dark arts. Now while thinking about it she had always thought that whenever no one else was looking harry was always looking at her and she had always found herself blushing but hiding it from harry not wanting him to find out.

At privet drive

Harry had shut himself off and its now august the 11th the day of Sirius will. Harry pops his invisibility cloak on and has dobby take him away.

Gingrotts

Once harry enters Gingrotts, harry overhears his friend Ronald weasley. "Can't we get this over with and get potter's money and fame." Molly weasley Ron's mother then tells him "Ron all you have to do is get the love potion in potter's drink and put it in the mud blood drink and then your task is complete and then Ginny can get pregnant and become his wife and then when potter dies then all the potter money will be with Ginny so we will be rich." Harry was livid and had to take 10 minutes to calm himself down and then stepped into the room with Remus and Tonks standing next to each other and then albus Dumbledore standing against a wall not looking to well. So with that thought harry walked up to the professor and asked him if he was okay and the professor said that he needed to talk to him after the will which harry accepted without second guessing knowing it was going to be quite important if he wanted to talk to him about it.

Once harry had spoken to the professor he went straight over to Hermione and hugged her in hoping that she was okay after what he had just heard from Ron and Mrs Weasley. "How are u mione" "I'm fine thanks harry. How are u doing?" "I'm doing better than what I was."

Once everyone was ready the will started

"This is the will of Sirius Orion black. I would like to start by just saying that harry if you are blaming yourself for my death please do not and albus please always tell harry everything as I know that he can handle everything.

"right then first of, To Remus lupin please for the love of god ask tonks out as it is quite obvious that the two of you like each other very much and she doesn't care about your wolf problem and you can take 50,000 galleons and I ask of you to look after harry once I'm gone and be there for him as I'm sure he will be there for you.

Secondly to Tonks please look after Remus and I give you 35,000 galleons. Thank you as you have been the first person to treat harry like he is a adult and made him feel better after what happened at the end of his fourth year.

Thirdly to Albus if you do as I have asked then thank you for telling him and please for the love of god ask Minerva out and finally train harry so he can defeat lord voldermolt. Thank old friend

Fourth to molly and Ron weasley I give you 1 galleon and nothing else. I know what you are planning and I hope for their sakes that harry and Hermione already know but I have a feeling that they don't.

To the rest of the weasley expect Percy I give you all the books that the marauders have for Fred and George and Bill ask fleur the question and to Ginny weasley thank you for having faith in harry for when he did not have any in him. I must say I found it quite funny when I heard about the valentine card as harry describe it and I could tell it meant a lot to him as we know of his childhood and the fact that there was a girl and not just a girl a beautiful woman who was interested in him not the boy-who-lived so thank you and one more piece of advice ask Neville out after all you always said his name in your sleep after we made love with each other (hahahaha)

Now to Hermione granger thank you for being there for harry whenever the rest of Hogwarts was against him and also for being his best friend however I know that he also sees you as a sister so can you out of respect for me put the name potter in your name so at least harry will have some family when I'm gone. Also another thing please take this advice and ask Draco out. Yes I know about your secret crush on him and mind you; you aren't the only one with a crush on a slytherin in the room so please just take that risk and ask as I always got told that love was worth the risk. So I give 1 million galleons and have the black library for your reading and research.

Now onto my favourite Godson, harry please don't feel bad about my death because as long as I die helping you I wouldn't want to have died any other way. I also have you down as my heir to the black name so after this tell the goblins that you want the black ring as it will mark you as lord black and then let albus tell you what you need to know. Now with this girl that only me, you and albus know about please for the LOVE OF GOD tell her how you feel towards her as I was telling Hermione that love is worth the risk and if albus has told you the prophecy then you need to know that the power you have that the dark lord does not know of is love so please tell her and you have everything the blacks owned including 12 Grimmauld place, which also means that kreacher is your house elf so it is up to you what you decide to do with him.

This concludes my will and I hope to see most of you later but you should be at least 100 years old until I expect you up hear".

Harry was in tears again and now he was certain that Sirius wasn't going to come back to him but he was also happy to know that he was not the only person crying as when he looked around you could see that Remus and tonks were in tears but trying to cover it up and that molly and Ron weasley were putting on fake tears as he can now see past them as they were most certainly happy at the fact Sirius was dead. However they weren't happy with their daughter and sister due to the fact that she had slept with him and not with Harry Potter. Once everyone had said goodbye and only left harry, Hermione and Dumbledore. They went up to the goblins and Hermione asked for her name to be be changed into Hermione granger- potter to show that she was part of Harry's family and then harry asked for the black ring and it showed on his finger and gave him all of the knowledge of the blacks history. Once this was done it was time for albus to reveal to harry what he needed to tell him on his 16 birthday but couldn't as he was to busy.

That is the end of chapter 1

Next chapter will be Dumbledore telling harry some secrets and harry finds out who he really is. This chapter will not include a lot of pansy but the next one after this will.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter and the slytherin princess – chapter 2

Once Hermione had left harry and Dumbledore alone and gone home albus had decided that it was time to speak up. "so harry firstly I would like to thank you for forgiving me but as you are now 16 years old you need to take an inheritance test as this was the main reason why I asked you to come here today". "Sir what does an inheritance test do?" "an inheritance test shows you how powerful you are and if there are other heirs that you are making you a lord. I have a feeling ever since the end of the second year when I showed you the sword that you where Godrics heir and I believe as you killed the slytherin monster that also makes you slytherin heir". To say that harry was shocked was an understatement as he tried to get a word out but couldn't. We then made our way and harry took the test which was even more of a shocked as it did not only shocked harry but also albus. The parchment said

Inheritance test

Name - Harry James Potter

Age – 16

Birthday – july 31 1980

Mother – Lily Potter nee Evans

Father – James Charles Potter

Godfathers and godmothers

Sirius black

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia bones

Heirs to

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Dumbledore – once albus dies

Merlin

Black

Potter

To say that harry was shocked was the biggest understatement of the world and now he was asking himself questions like did albus know he was going to become his heir. Albus was pretty sure he now knew the most powerful wizard in the world and now he knew he could train him into the wizard that he will become. Harry then asks Griphook if he can listen to his parents will and then once Griphook hands it to him, harry starts reading the letter

The will of James Charles potter and lily Victoria potter nee Evans

To Remus lupin we offer 5 million galleons and our entire wolf brine potion that is in our vault and please find a woman who likes you for you our little hairy wolf problem.

To sirus black for starters please look after harry and teach him of the marauders and make sure he gets a girlfriend. Look after Remus for us and find a woman.

To Severus Sanpe for starters please do realise that harry is also my son and please take care of him for me as I know sirus is more of the play type godfather and I would like to say sorry for what us three did to you as lily has told me off your childhood and I'm sorry that you didn't have a nice childhood so I'm sorry that we treated you so bad. So we give you all our potions books and 5 million galleons to looking after harry. I would also like to say that I forgive you for what you did and please tell harry as I'm sure he would forgive you. Love lily

To Minerva please look after harry once he gets into Hogwarts as I'm sure he will be placed in godrics house and thank you for all the training that you have given to me and James and please do the same for harry

To albus Dumbledore please tell harry how much we love him and if Voldemort does return please train him and take him to Gingrotts and let him find out who he is. Make sure he knows that he is loved by lots of people as I know that you will be taking him to my sister for protection from Voldemort and his death eaters but will not be save from her husband and his cousin.

Now finally to our son we give you everything in the potters vault and there will be our wedding rings so once you found the perfect woman then please ask her to be your wife. Also know that we love you and wished we could spend our lives together however other things have stopped that from happening. Your father would have wanted you to go somewhere else as would I but maybe that's for the best even if I know you won't have a good childhood. We love you harry and please live until you're at least 180.

This ends the will of James and lily potter

Harry was in tears as he dropped the letter from out of his hands and fell to the floor crying.

While at Parkinson manor pansy was sitting by her bed thinking about how to get the courage to talk to harry and then she heard a knock on her door and it was Daphne greengrass who was the only true friend she had in slytherin. Daphne could always see past her and she knows she's thinking of him again. "Pansy why didn't you just try to ask granger if she can get you and potter into an empty classroom and then talk there." "Well I would but I don't think I would be able to keep my lips of his." "Well the only way that you will know if he likes you back is if you get to know him for him but I can tell by the way he looks at you when you're not looking that you have no worries about him not liking you." "Really?" "Yes pansy you really should just go to him and ask to talk to him and then we will have to make friends with granger." "You don't think there is any way that harry and Hermione are dating is there." "No way there more like brother and sister love for each other." Pansy and Daphne kept talking for the next 2 hours and then Daphne had to go home. Pansy then went to her bed now with a smile on her face and slept in 10 minutes.

At Gingrotts

Harry was just coming to after resting for a few hours and then woke up to ask Dumbledore about Ron and molly weasley. "sir, if I may I heard something from Ron and molly were saying that they were saying that they were going to give me and Hermione love potions and then I die and would get my money. I'm not sure if they can be trusted to work with us as I believe they have another goal for me and it is to fall in love with Ginny and marry me and then I die so they would get my money." "It seems that they cannot be trusted anymore and you will have to warn Hermione about Ron's attentions towards her. Now it is time for you to put your lordship rings which will make sure that you have that love potions don't work and that your magical core is up to 100% and unblocked so then I can train you to control your power and then I will show you all the spells that I know of and then you can also take books from my library as you are the next in the line of the Dumbledore's. "Thank you professor and thanks for telling me and can you take me back to the dursleys please." "Yes I can harry." Once harry and albus get to privet drive number 4 and say goodbye to each other and he runs up to his room and gets to writing a letter to Hermione that Ron and molly weasley are not to be trusted and that he will explain later what is going on.

Chapter 2 complete

Chapter 3 will be up in a weeks time


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter and the slytherin princess – chapter 3

Parkinson manor

It's the next day and pansy and her family are just entering the living room and are just about to discuss whether or not they should join the dark lord or stay neutral. As you can already tell Pansy would prefer to join the light said but her parents don't know that yet.

"Right lets get on with it shall we" said Malcom Pansy father said.

"I am more inclined in joining the dark lord in this war" said the Malcom and this hurt pansy a lot but didn't shock her as she had a decent idea that her dad liked the dark arts so she had a guess that he would want to join Voldemort. By the look on Pansy face her mother Katie Parkinson she could see that her daughter didn't want to be any were near the dark lord and she wanted to know why as she see that her husband didn't care for Pansy very much however she cared awful lot about her daughter so she asked "Malcom, can u leave me and pansy alone for a bit as I need to talk to her about something" "of course darling" and he walked out of the room.

After the uncomfortable silence Katie asks "alright pansy what's up with u love" pansy was nervous as she didn't want to tell her mother about her love for harry but she did usually tell her mother everything so she went and told her mother everything. "Okay I'll tell u, it's just that I'm in love with this boy but I've always been mean to him as he is in another house and I felt that I had to be mean but I never wanted to be mean to him and now he is the main person in this war and I know that he is the only one who can kill Voldemort as he keeps on hunting down my crush trying to kill him and I don't know what to do. And it doesn't help that dad wants to join the side against the love of my life". So the mother who already knew about her feelings towards harry as she had overheard her in her sleeps as she spoke about her and harry doing things in the bed. " so I take it that it hasn't been a very nice 5 years then about your feelings for harry" Pansy jumped up in surprise and shock that her mother already knew about her feelings for him" "when did you know about my feelings for harry"

"Well you talk in your sleep about doing things with him under a certain bed, love". Pansy's face was as red as a tomato from all the blushing she was doing hoping that it wasn't anything to bad and then something came to her mind. " Does father know about Harry as I'm guessing he has been working with the vol- Voldemort and if he does know then I could be in serious danger". Katie being the good mother told pansy to wait and let her find out where he lives and then we will both leave as if you believe that harry will win the war then I am going to side with you and him and from what you have told me it seems to me that he is the one the dark lord fears the most so I can also try and set you both up.

Back at Harry's house

Harry was looking outside and he wrote himself a list of what he would like to achieve by the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts,

Train to become more powerful

Become friends with pansy (hopefully more)

Help Hermione get together with Draco

Talk to professors sanpe and moncagall

Try and have a easy year off without finding trouble.

Back at Hogwarts

Albus was in his office thinking about what he was going to say and at that very moment Severus walks into his office.

"You have asked for me albus." "Indeed I have. There is something that I need you to do and it involves your godson." "What has Draco done now" "he has done nothing and it is not that godson I am talking about." "What are you talking about albus" Snape asks getting worried and is not liking where this is going. "your godson is harry potter and I think it is time for you two to have a grown up talk about both your past as I think you will be surprised at how similar you both are in compared to you childhood". Severus is standing there shocked with his mouth open wide like it could swallow down a shark. He kept thinking there is no way James potter made me his son's godfather. Snape finally comes back to his senses and "how do you know I am potter's godfather." Well Albus tells Severus everything from the start of the day and tells sanpe about Harry's home life. And now onto the part that he will hate me for thought Albus. "There is two more things you need to know first of I knew from the start that you two were family and for that I am sorry but I knew you didn't like the boy so I thought that there was no point in telling you about it and the second thing I need you to do Is to tell harry your part in the death of his parents. Snape again for the second time in five minutes is in shock and is angry at albus for not telling him as he would have treated the boy no harry better but he swore on that day that he would be there for him and if he needed anything then he would be there for him.


End file.
